


成功机率

by osdom



Series: Singularity-Driverpicksthemooseic (Ratkinzluver33) [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Case Fic, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Pacifist Good Ending, Post-Canon, Shameless Trope Fill, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Undercover as a Couple
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osdom/pseuds/osdom
Summary: “汉克，”康纳开口道。不是副队长，只是汉克。汉克疑惑地望过去。“这是仅有的成功率较高的方法，请配合我。”（换言之，汉克和康纳在伊甸园夜总会进行卧底伪装任务。）





	成功机率

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Success Probability](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852576) by [Driverpicksthemooseic (Ratkinzluver33)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratkinzluver33/pseuds/Driverpicksthemooseic). 



> 作者注释：依约自我填梗，梗源[在此](http://driverpicksthemooseic.tumblr.com/post/174516859628/i-have-a-mighty-need-for-the-quick-we-need-to)。作者已失心疯并弃疗，满脑子都是这对。这可是读者要求的，本文已脱离我的控制，你们就接受吧。
> 
> 接和平路线完美结局。
> 
> 译者注释：作者还有两个同样高能的续篇。本人水平不高，语言贫乏，没有beta，欢迎捉虫。以下正文。

“听着，”富勒说，“在你们进行了一个小小的运动之后，我不知道局子里会不会支持这些塑料家伙的就业权，但见鬼地我可不会失去一个好团队。”他在桌上扔了一份文件。“如果有人问起，这事可没发生过。文件里说，伊甸园夜总会出现可疑活动。你们以前在那里……可以说，颇有建树。所以我这次还是派你们俩去。低调点，别坏事。”

“什么类型的可疑活动？”康纳问道。

“都写在里面了，自己看去，现在滚出我的办公室。为了让你留下，我还得写成山的文书。官方地说，你现在还不能出勤。私底下讲，我希望能看到成果。尽快调查这个夜总会，给我带点有用的消息回来。”

汉克怒气冲冲道：“全都写在里面了？”

“我刚说过。”

“我他妈的知道你说了啥。”汉克骂骂咧咧地出去了，留下康纳尴尬地站在富勒的办公室里，直面他阴云密布的面孔。

“是否有相关信息没有包括在里面？”他抑制住了开始胡扯点什么的冲动。作为异常仿生人，他有很多非理性的需求，比如这个。

“你的音频接收器和你的人物矩阵都一样坏掉了吗？”富勒挥了挥手，“干活去。”

康纳静悄悄溜出了门。 

* * *

康纳回来的时候，文件已经摊在了他们共用的桌子上。令人惊讶的是，汉克看起来挺高兴，带着一种罕见的温柔翻阅着它们。康纳挑起了眉毛。“我他妈在这里好几年都没干过这么正常的活了，”汉克澄清道，“没有异常仿生人，没有变态杀人案，只是一群混蛋骚扰性工作者。”他耸了耸肩，“这他妈简直平平无奇。”

“他们是该机构的客户？”

“新来的。显然，他们一直致力于闯进别人的房间。既然只有几个人，为什么要费心占下俱乐部里所有的贵宾室呢？”

康纳眨了眨眼：“因为他们有大把的时间和金钱？”

“不，”汉克说道，“我想你在警局里待得还不够长。这是教科书般的红冰走私。” 他笑了。“这些蠢货无视了新的‘不要破坏我们的员工’政策。通常来说，没人会管顾客干了什么，而但凡他们开始违反规则……”

“就有可能面临谋杀指控。”康纳推断道。

“并不一定会硬抗到底，”汉克咕哝道。“这次工作挺简单，你不用把什么东西放进嘴里。”他顿住，瑟缩了一下，“无论如何。”

“这种情况持续了多久？”

“几天。”汉克叹了口气。“还不够掌握什么有效的线索，不过要是我们能在他们的组织里有所斩获……”

“你认为他们不是单独行动？”康纳对这个城市的了解确实还不够他做出判断，但目前看来这事像是狗咬狗。人们似乎对于相互依靠兴致缺缺。而且，只要许以重诺……

“单枪匹马太危险了。他们会找人来望风。”

“你想借机潜入？”

汉克给了他一个锐利的眼神，“你不想吗？”

“这不是我的意思。”康纳抱起手臂，这是他从不记得何处学来的姿势。就像异常仿生人与机器之间的界限一样，他的言谈举止也渐渐超出了模控生命编程的范围。“我只是想要确认一下。我们要用上追踪器，还需要让他们分心来确保安装成功。”

“有什么想法吗？”

“这要看情况，”康纳略带羞意地承认，“我不建议与对方进行搏斗。我们应该尽量避免引起注意，不然富勒可能会给我们停职。”

“说得对。”突然，汉克把什么东西放在了他的掌心。圆形的，被汉克的体温微微温暖的，有雕花的硬物。硬币。他的硬币。“开始行动吧，把那些混球拿下。”

* * *

 除了宣布公司新政策的告示之外，伊甸园夜总会分毫未改。音乐低沉轰鸣，歌词含混难辨，淹没了从贵宾室里传来的淫秽声响。康纳觉得自己的音乐品味尚未发展健全，但足以意识到相比于轰然作响的夜总会曲目，他更喜欢汉克的金属乐。

美丽迷人的男女穿着暴露的内衣贴着钢管摩擦，腰带里塞着美钞。工作人员在玻璃柜里摆出诱人的姿势，无法触碰，更添挑逗意味。至少康纳是这么估计的。在见识过他们上次拦截的那对情侣眼中的恐惧之后，他已然无法纯然欣赏这样的景象。

“这次应该让警局来付账。”康纳提到，指向了右边的一个仿生人。表面上看，她的姿势很完美，但他能感知出她的脉搏急促不平。此外，她的眼神时不时紧张地瞥向一边。

汉克呻吟道：“回去之后我得让你开个自己的账户。我不能让信用公司再发更多警告了。”

康纳慢慢靠近那个女人，从共享的神经网络里发送他的认证消息。她的模拟呼吸立刻放松下来。“我想你们是在调查那群从周一起每天都来的混蛋，”她说着向康纳伸出一只手，“就在这，看一看。这些人把其他顾客吓得不行，还骚扰我的同事。”

他们接通数据，康纳观察到了肇事者。三个男人，身高从六尺一（1.86 m）到六尺四（1.95 m），两个深色头发，一个金发，在俱乐部里横冲直撞，把门敲地砰砰作响，还在一片嘈杂里大喊大叫。其中一人在右侧太阳穴上有个独特的文身，是个滴着蓝血的模控生命标志。可能是仿生人歧视？这就解释了他们对新的管理条例的漠然无视：在一家主打仿生人的脱衣舞俱乐部里，这种做法表明了清晰的立场。他向汉克描述了相关人物以及文身特征。

“这他妈的可真糟心，”汉克开口。“谢谢你提供消息。”他对工作人员说道，又转向康纳，“我们去检查一下房间，他们可能已经在里面藏了什么玩意儿。”

“嘿，”仿生人说道，“你们以前来过这儿吗？”

“没有。”汉克从牙缝里挤出字的同时康纳迅速回答：“是的。”

“这没什么可羞愧的，副队长。”康纳耳语道。汉克快步赶向最近的房门。

* * *

房门紧闭着，屋子里充斥着一种令人不快的性的气味。墙壁看起来完好无损，坚实的混凝土地面掩盖在花哨的心形地毯之下，没有明显的藏匿之处。他们或许打算直接当面交货。“有什么发现吗？”汉克问道。

“无法直接看出。”

“检查过床了吗？”

康纳跪了下来，一只手伸向床单。正如预计的那样，有残留物。他张开嘴，把手指伸向嘴唇。“我的老天，”汉克打断康纳，几乎吓了他一跳。这是一种前所未有的全新感觉。

“什么？”康纳抬头，不知所措。

“别舔东西。我不需要每个在这儿尽情享受的蠢货的DNA数据，我他妈还在同一个地方呼吸着呢。”

康纳耸了耸肩。他不会传染人类疾病，但汉克的不适可以理解。“根据表面分析，我检测到釱、精液——”

“我也不需要详细汇报。”汉克做了个鬼脸，但康纳举起了一只手。

“还有红冰。”

“好吧，”汉克说道，“好吧，这是一个开始。至少这说明人们在这里可以无所顾忌地上头。真是做生意的完美场所。”

康纳点头，但被一阵剧烈的敲门声打断。“开门！在我亲自给你打开之前快他妈的开门！”

汉克失色：“是不是——？”

“声音文件匹配。”

 _ **该死。**_ 康纳的处理器高速运转。他可以搏斗，但在战术上考虑欠妥。如果他们打破了伪装，行动就宣告失败，交易者会改变地点。再抓住他们的狐狸尾巴说不定要等好几年。他们可以躲起来，但床底下大概不够藏两个人。灯光也不够昏暗到隐匿他们的身形。他们还有什么借口可以待在这里？

_**哦。哦，操。** _

 “汉克，”康纳开口道。不是副队长，只是汉克。汉克疑惑地望过去。“这是仅有的成功率较高的方法，请配合我。”

当然，汉克没听懂，不过康纳来不及解释了。他紧接着迅速高效地动手脱衣服。他们穿的都是便装，没带警徽，没有任何能泄露他们来此并非为了寻欢作乐的迹象。有史以来第一次，康纳在心中感谢富勒。但为时不长，毕竟他们现下正面临着紧要关头。

汉克看起来十分惊骇。康纳感到一种似乎是略有不悦的感觉持续了十分之一秒，随后他爬上了汉克的大腿。后者的手立刻扶上康纳的臀部稳住了他。某种黑暗火热的感受在康纳胃里跳突。他没有过多思索。他已经无法顾虑。他小心地探低嘴唇，靠上汉克的脖子开始吸吮。此事无从参考，甚至已经超出了异常仿生人的子程序。

汉克的呼吸急促起来，心率也猛然上涨。“什——”康纳伸出两根手指抵住汉克嘴唇，继续在他脖子上轻啃舔舐，另一只手凑向他衬衫的纽扣。

“我们要进来了！时间到了，这房间归我们了。”康纳抬头看了一下，已经解了三枚扣子。“你可以找个别的地方操那个漂亮的小白脸，老头。”四枚扣子。

“你他妈的搞什么？”汉克回道。他声音粗哑，气息不稳，嗓子比康纳听过的都要低沉。“我为了睡这趟可是花了大价钱的。”

“老子花得更多，滚出去。”

“随便你了，该死的混蛋。”汉克咆哮道。他起身，手托在康纳背后，把他带出房间。为什么康纳的脉搏同样无法平静？情况明明尽在掌握之中。

汉克用胳膊肘粗暴地推开他们，挤出了门。只有仿生人才能察觉到，他在交易人员头领的夹克外套里放上了追踪器。康纳故意睁大眼睛朝他们望了一会儿，把对方注意力从汉克的行动里转移开。

“你他妈的要是再不走，我就把你正在运转的控制器拔出来。别让我数到三。”

“好的，”康纳回答道，声音柔和恭顺。只要在脑侧迅速一击，他可以让他们当场失去行动能力。

“走吧，”汉克在前面说道，康纳快跑跟上。房门在身后猛地一关，他们已经成功了。“任务完成。”

康纳模糊地探测到，汉克的心跳仍然像蜂鸟一样急速。 _ **奇怪，**_ 他想。 _ **一定是因为新案子带来的肾上腺素。**_

 

本文完。


End file.
